With popularization of mobile devices such as a mobile phone and a tablet computer, a user has an increasingly high requirement on communication. In a next-generation 5th generation wireless communications technology (5G), a higher requirement is imposed on a data transmission rate, communication quality, and a quantity of users who can connect to a network. In an existing 4th generation wireless communications technology (4G), most of used spectrum resources are less than 6 GHz, and are referred to as a low-frequency band. These spectrum resources have been excessively developed, and are hard to meet a gigabit communication requirement in the next-generation wireless communications technology. However, on a high-frequency band greater than 6 GHz, a large quantity of available bandwidths can be still provided.
To use resources on the high-frequency band, currently, an LTE hybrid networking manner is proposed in which high-frequency communication is added on a basis of existing low-frequency communication. That is, high-frequency communication is added on a basis of the existing low-frequency communication, so as to improve an overall network throughput. This hybrid networking manner mainly includes a low-frequency base station, a high-frequency base station, and user equipment. A hybrid networking structure relates to not only an access between the user equipment and the high-frequency base station, but also a backhaul between each high-frequency base station and the low-frequency base station. Both access between the user equipment and the high-frequency base station and backhaul between the high-frequency base station and the low-frequency base station are implemented on a same continuous spectrum, and share a time-frequency resource. Therefore, different time-frequency resources need to be allocated to an access link between the user equipment and the high-frequency base station and a backhaul link between the high-frequency base station and the low-frequency base station.